This charming man
by Zelsh
Summary: Hace girar la banda sobre la palma de su mano con la punta del dedo, abriendo y cerrando el puño hasta que las diminutas piedras se le clavan en la línea de la vida, como un recordatorio. AR para el meme musical


**Título:** This charming man  
**Pairing: **Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Wordcount:** ~1800  
**Summary:** A jumped up pantry boy/ Who never knew his place/ He said "return the ring"/ He knows so much about these things  
**Notas: **AU que se me fue de las manos, escrito para el prompt de **manisseta** de la canción del mismo nombre. Sin gracia, sin sentido, pero con mucho amor 3

Hace girar la banda sobre la palma de su mano con la punta del dedo, abriendo y cerrando el puño hasta que las diminutas piedras se le clavan en la línea de la vida, como un recordatorio. Abre los dedos y observa el anillo, dorado y perfecto, y no puede evitar acercárselo a los ojos para leer la inscripción, imborrable en las paredes internas del objeto. _Para siempre_.

- Para— para de una vez. – Arthur aprieta la mandíbula y le mira ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante. – Pareces Gollum.

Merlin resopla, incrédulo.

- ¿Gollum?

- Sí, con tu— - Arthur un gesto con una mano, agitándola en el aire antes de dejarla caer sobre la palanca de cambios. - tu _tesoro_. Es siniestro.

Merlin bufa y cierra los ojos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, el anillo firmemente sujeto en su mano izquierda. Intenta no recordar pero no puede evitarlo— las palabras grabadas en su mente con igual precisión que en el anillo, dejándole el mismo sabor agridulce en el fondo de la boca.

(_- No puedo, no puedo. – Gwen niega con la cabeza una y otra vez y se tapa la boca con una mano, como para evitar decir algo que pueda hacerle daño. A Merlin le gustaría pensar que sirve de algo, pero está bastante seguro de que eso que se está rompiendo entre ellos es su corazón._)

El paisaje pasa a toda prisa al otro lado de la ventanilla, y Merlin intenta entretener su mente nombrando las cosas que ve— árbol, árbol, árbol, vaca, persona, casa, árbol, árbol, uy, mira, idiota cantando al volante.

- If you wanna be my loveeeeeer, you've gotta get with my frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeends.

Merlin gruñe y se tapa los oídos pero eso sólo sirve para inflamar más a Arthur, que sube el volumen de la radio y empieza a cantar a todo pulmón.

- MAKE IT LAST FOREVEEEEEEEEER, FRIENDSHIP NEVER EEEEEEEEEEEENDS.

Merlin golpea la radio a ciegas hasta que da con el off y farfulla en el silecio repentino del coche.

- Apuesto a que tú eras Geri. Tú eras la puta. Geri, seguro. – Se cruza de brazos, molesto y se pregunta qué clase de enajenación mental transitoria le habrá llevado a llamar a Arthur en un momento como este, de entre todas las personas posibles. Arthur, que tiene menos profundidad emocional que un poso de té. Arthur, que tiene la delicadeza de un elefante con tutú—

- No, tío. Yo era Emma. – Dice, completamente serio durante un segundo, para luego separar las manos del volante en un movimiento temerario y sujetarse el pelo a ambos lados de la cabeza, como si tuviese un par de coletas. - ¿Ves? Emma.

Y Merlin no puede evitar reírse en su cara mientras intenta que no se maten con el coche, y recuerda exactamente por qué llamó a Arthur, de entre todas las personas posibles.

(_- ¿Sí? – Merlin intenta apartar la boca del teléfono, tapando el recibidor con una mano para evitar que se oiga su respiración atragantándosele en el pecho. - ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?_

Arthur empieza a sonar preocupado al otro lado de la línea, humedeciéndose audiblemente los labios, como Merlin sabe que hace cada vez que está nervioso.

- ¿Merlin? – Merlin asiente.- ¿Merlin? - Asiente otra vez. - ¿Eres— eres tú?

Merlin toma una bocanada de aire que suena temblorosa a sus oídos, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano antes de contestar.

- Mira el identificador de llamada, idiota.

Arthur se ríe y suena eléctrico, cosquilleándole la oreja incluso desde el otro lado de la ciudad, y responde sin perder más tiempo:

- Voy para allá.)

Arthur le sonríe una última vez antes de devolver la mirada a la carretera, fugaz y brillante, y Merlin esconde su sonrisa en la palma de su mano. Pero al hacerlo se encuentra con el anillo, que ha dejado una huella con forma de círculo en su palma. Arthur le mira, los restos de la sonrisa todavía bailándole en la comisura de los labios y la transición entre sonrisa y mueca es tan rápida que parece casi magia.

- Oh por— ¡ya está bien! – Da un volantazo que hace que Merlin se estampe contra el cristal y le quita el anillo de la mano antes de que pueda impedirlo. – Voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo.

Aparca en el márgen de la carretera e intenta abrir la ventana, pero su coche es una chatarra y las ventanas funcionan sólo en domingos y días festivos, así que opta por abrir la puerta directamente y tirar su anillo— _su anillo_ que le ha costado el sueldo de dos meses a los matorrales.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – Merlin intenta abrir la puerta para ir detrás del anillo, pero Arthur le sujeta de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Para, espera, para – Merlin para y espera y para, pero Arthur se debe de haber olvidado de lo que iba a decirle porque se ha quedado mirándole, sus dedos formando un círculo firme alrededor de su muñeca. Carraspea y parece salir de un trance. – Es mejor así, tienes— tienes que deshacerte de estas cosas, Merlin. Creéme, yo sé de esto.

Eso sí que tiene gracia.

- Oh, ¡no me digas! Tú sabes de esto. – Merlin suena terriblemente descreído y Arthur le menea la muñeca, frunciendo el ceño.

- Puede que no de _esto_, de casarse y— y eso. Pero sé de rechazos. De desamor. – Se encoge de hombros y aparta la mirada. – Sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no quiere lo mismo que tú. Alguien que no te quiere a ti de la misma manera. – Merlin nota algo frío treparle desde el fondo del estómago, como un presentimiento. O quizás sean los dedos de Arthur, que se deslizan helados desde la muñeca hasta la palma de su mano, haciendo círculos donde todavía nota el peso del anillo.

- ¿Y qué se hace? – La voz de Merlin suena pequeña, diminuta, y le sorprende que Arthur pueda llegar a oírle.

- Bueno. – Se encoge de hombros. – Para empezar tienes que deshacerte de cosas como fotos, ropa, _anillos_. – Le mira fugazmente.- Y lo demás viene después.

- ¿Y funciona? – Merlin nota su corazón latir pesado dentro del pecho, un poco al ritmo de los dedos de Arthur, que han empezado a dibujar ochos dentro de su mano.

- Con el tiempo, supongo— - Ríe algo amargo. Calla un momento. Confiesa. – No. En realidad no.

- Bien.

Merlin nota su corazón acelerarse hasta cabalgar dentro de su pecho, y tira de la mano de Arthur en uno de esos movimientos suicidas que te llevan a la muerte o a la gloria, y puede ver los ojos de Arthur abrirse como platos antes de que sus labios colisionen en un contacto casi violento. Arthur gime un poco, al principio y presiona sus bocas durante un momento que le parece brillante, labio contra labio y un destello de lengua, su mano abriéndose y cerrándose espasmódicamente alrededor de sus dedos, antes de separarse como si quemase.

- ¿Qué—qué?! Merlin— ¿Pero qué haces! – Exclama Arthur, apartándose de él hasta donde se lo permite el reducido espacio del coche.

- Besarte. – Dice, llevándose la mano a los labios, que todavía le vibran por la emoción.

- Eso ya— - Suspira. - ¿Pero _por qué_? Yo no quiero— no soy un— no quiero ser un rollo de rebote.

- Me alegro, porque no lo eres. – Asegura Merlin, con la certeza de alguien que acaba de descubrir algo importante, esencial, algo que debería de haber sabido hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Toda su vida, probablemente. Se acerca de nuevo hasta Arthur, que intenta presionarse más contra la puerta del coche, y trepa sobre el asiento del conductor hasta que sus bocas se encuentran a una respiración de distancia para susurrar, de nuevo. - No lo eres.

Y quizás sea la fuerza de sus argumentos o que Arthur no tiene lugar a donde escapar, arrinconado como está contra la ventanilla, pero la cuestión es que esta vez no se aparta cuando Merlin deja caer su boca sobre la de Arthur, un poco más suave, un poco más delicado esta vez. Merlin nota el corazón de Arthur vibrar bajo sus manos, y no puede evitar abrir y cerrar los dedos sobre su camiseta, sintiendo la tela e imaginándose cómo será la piel que está debajo.

Arthur se impacienta y le sujeta de la nuca, profundizando el beso hasta niveles insospechados, arañándole suavemente la parte lateral del cuello y provocando que le tiemblen todas las partes del cuerpo y que pierda toda la delicadeza al besar al mismo tiempo, los labios convirtiéndose en lengua y en dientes, las manos locas por rozar y acariciar y tocar todo lo que se encuentren a su paso. Arthur jadea contra su boca y le sujeta de la nuca, las pupilas rozándole el límite del iris y Merlin protesta por la pérdida de contacto.

- Yo— Arthur traga saliva y Merlin aprovecha el momento para succionar detrás de su oreja, en un punto privado y precioso que hace que Arthur gima contra su pelo. – Yo— ¡escúchame!

Merlin se aparta de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño, pero Arthur le mira y tiene las mejillas encendidas y el pelo misteriosamente revuelto, y le parece que puede que no sea tan terrible, apartarse para mirar. Arthur le acaricia la mejilla con dos dedos, un poco melancólico.

- Yo no te puedo prometer un para siempre, Merlin. – Le mira a los ojos y le aparta el pelo de la frente, el contacto cálido y fugaz. Arthur se ríe y suena algo desesperado. – Dios, ni siquiera sé si te puedo prometer un hasta mañana.

- Ah bueno, entonces nada. – Merlin hace un amago de apartarse pero Arthur le sujeta de las caderas con un _Meeeerlin_, y Merlin se ríe contra la curva de su mejilla, deslizándose por su cara hasta que sus frentes de están tocando y están tan cerca que lo único que pueden ver es el uno al otro. – Arthur. Tú— tú prométeme un ahora, ¿vale? – Dice, los dedos teblorosos entre los mechones de su pelo. – Lo demás ya lo iremos pensando sobre la marcha.

Y Arthur no responde pero le besa, más largo y profundo que nunca, y Merlin está bastante seguro de que eso quiere decir que sí.

_Sí, vale. Sí._


End file.
